Слёт СШК
Слёт СШК ( ) — вторая из шести песен, исполненных в мультфильме My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. Радуга Дэш поёт маршевую песню вместе с оркестром, чтобы мотивировать учащихся Школы Кантерлота победить на Играх дружбы. Песня является шестым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Русская версия = right|300px :Радуга Дэш: Ученики Кристальной академии супер-спортивны, супер-умны и супер-мотивированы. Но кое-чего им не хватает. Они — не Вандеркольты! ::В поединке против зла ::Одержали верх! :Хор ::О, о! :Дэш ::И в этой битве мы покажем класс! :Хор ::На, на-на-на-на, о! :Дэш ::Запомни это, Кантерлот! ::Пусть боятся нас! :Хор ::О, о! :Дэш ::Победим на Играх в этот раз! :Дэш и Хор ::Мы Вандеркольты, и мы — команда! ::Наступит скоро наш звёздный час! ::Всё нипочём, если верный друг рядом: ::Устоим, победим и споём эту песню для вас! ::разрыв :Ученики ::Хей! :Дэш ::Мы стали лучше и сильней! :Ученики ::Сильней! :Дэш ::Школу не узнать! :Дэш ::Доброта и смелость правят бал! :Хор ::Доброта и смелость правят бал! :Ученики ::Хей! :Дэш ::Мы в поединке честном :Ученики ::Хей! Хей! :Дэш ::Сможем устоять! :Дэш ::Победа будет нашей в этот раз! :Вместе ::Мы Вандеркольты, и мы — команда! ::(Три! Два! Один! Давай!) ::Наступит скоро наш звёздный час! ::(Наш звездный час!) ::Всё нипочём, если верный друг рядом: ::Устоим, победим и споём эту песню для вас! ::Победим и споём эту песню для вас! ::На, на, на-на-на-на ::Вандеркольты вместе навеки! ::На, на, на-на-на-на ::Вандеркольты вместе навеки! ::Победим и споём эту песню для вас! ::Победим и споём эту песню для вас! |-| Оригинал = right|300px :Rainbow Dash: Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts! ::We've fought magic more than once ::And come out on top :Хор ::Oh, oh :Дэш ::There's other schools, but none can make those claims :Хор ::Na, na-na-na-na, oh :Дэш ::Together we are Canterlot ::Come and cheer our name :Хор ::Oh, oh :Дэш ::This will be our year to win these games :Дэш и хор ::We'll always be Wondercolts forever ::And now our time has finally arrived ::'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive :Ученики ::Hey! :Дэш ::We're not the school we were before :Ученики ::Before! :Дэш ::Yeah, we're different now :Дэш ::We overcame the obstacles we faced :Хор ::Overcame the obstacles we faced :Ученики ::Hey! :Дэш ::We're Canterlot united :Ученики ::Unite! :Дэш ::We'll never bow :Дэш ::So get ready to see us in first place :Все ::We'll always be Wondercolts forever ::(Three! Two! One! Go!) ::And now our time has finally arrived ::(Our time is now!) ::'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts united together ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts united forever ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive! Другие версии См. также *Статья на Equestria Girls вики en:CHS Rally Song Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»